


White As...

by homesickpirate



Series: In The Spirit Of The Holidays [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Nipples, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Top!Levi, hella kinky, lots of nipples, nothing but alot of gay sex, this is lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickpirate/pseuds/homesickpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's white day, and Levi wants to show Eren how much he loves him, and reciprocate the Valentine. He's decided to make this day very special indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White As...

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! This one is really kinky so be warned! Also, I really don't think the plot is going anywhere, sorta just BDSM therapy or something. The plot will reappear soon though!

It had been a month since Valentines day and The Closet incident, and Levi’s and Eren’s relationship had become more and more comfortable. They were having sex more often than not, and Levi felt that Eren was close approaching one of the most trusted people in his life, which both scared him and reassured him in ways that he couldn’t exactly understand. In either case, he had his mind and heart full in trepidation for the upcoming White Day.   
Though he had given Eren an awesome blowjob to make up for his ass-like behavior on valentines day, he still felt a twinge of guilt every time he thought about how banally he had acted. And now it was his turn to make it up for real this time. He was, in fact, just a little bit excited. 

\-------

 

It was evening, and Levi was pacing in his room, only slightly (very) nervous. He had told Eren to arrive exactly on time, but it was over a minute late. Finally the door clicked and Eren stepped into the room, in Levi’s mind, making the place infinitely brighter.

“You’re late” Levi said, finally (but quietly because he didn’t want to ruin the moment).

Eren nodded. “Sorry sir” 

It was said so openly and submissively that Levi felt a shock of arousal run through him. He was so relieved; today was his day to show Eren that despite his possessive behavior, despite his dominance, he was still able to be gentle. 

It was something that had been on his mind ever since he had awoken one day to find Eren sleeping next to him, large purple-green bruises still staining his hipbones. Levi had nudged him awake.

“Did I give you those?” he had asked, horrified. Eren nodded sleepily.   
“Yeah, last night was crazy.” He had giggled, but Levi had not.   
“And they still haven’t healed yet?”  
At this, Eren blushed. “Well no, but to be fair, last night was pretty crazy and you were pretty horny and-” he trailed off, his gaze sliding sideways off of Levi.  
“Inexcusable” Levi had muttered, before throwing off the covers and kissing (fucking) Eren better.

But Levi dragged himself back to the present, because right now he had Eren there, Eren in front of him, and wanted Eren to know that he wasn’t just a jealous bitch, that he could be thoughtful, careful, that he could fold Eren to his will without ever coming close to breaking him.

“Strip” he commanded softly, yet firmly.  
Eren blushed, and stammered, his hands moving over his chest almost protectively. “What! B-but I just got here, and you, and- don’t you want to talk first?”

“Not really, no” Levi stated dryly. But his eyes softened when he saw how flustered Eren was.   
“Please” he whispered, his voice soothing and reassuring.

Eren shivered, but complied, slowly and deliberately taking off each piece of clothing; his buckles and gear coming undone under his deft hands, then his shirt, then his boots, his pants.   
Levi’s hand twitched- he wanted to touch, to help, to pull. But he took a long breath and calmed himself. Today was for Eren and Eren only; it was a day for him to remain completely and utterly in control. Letting his eyelids flutter suggestively, he glided over to Eren, placing one hand gently on his chest, pushing him gently and steadily backwards until Eren’s legs hit the bed. Eren complied wonderfully, falling backwards instantly, letting Levi stand staring without a hint of distrust.

Levi smiled, almost unnoticeable, but it was clear that Eren noticed. “Levi, I-” he began, but Levi put a hand to his lips.   
“Shh” he said softly. “Hands above your head” he commanded, and this time, Eren obeyed without question, raising both arms above his head, gripping one wrist tightly with the other.   
Levi pulled off his cravat, reaching forward to tie it around Eren’s hands. He took his time, caressing each of Eren’s fingers gently, making sure the knot wouldn’t hurt him. He watched Eren’s face the whole time. Eren, for someone so angry and volatile seemed to be more sensitive than Levi would have imagined. He seemed to know exactly what Levi needed then- absolute submission and assurance that he would never leave.

Stepping back, Levi admired the sight: Eren laying flush across the bed, his arms bound tightly above his neck, naked and completely open for Levi. 

He placed a hand on Eren’s chest. “Today it’s all about you,” he said. “I’ll be paying so much attention you won’t be able to stand it. I will make you scream, I can promise that.” He watched Eren’s eyes dilate at the promise, and moved his hand down to right above Eren’s dick. “Do you know why that is, pet?” he asked playfully.

Eren, seemingly at a loss for words, shook his head quickly.   
“Today is a very special day,” Levi purred. “White Day happens to be one of my favorites. Especially this year.”  
Eren’s eyes widened comically, and he shifted, protesting. “No, ah, Levi. You don’t have to do anything, you-”

Levi smacked his thigh gently. “No, but you do.” He winked. “I never completely paid you back, I decided.”   
“Anyway,” he continued, before Eren could interrupt, “today you will follow my command to the letter. If something scares you, say ‘red’ and I’ll stop immediately.”

“Im not going to-”

“Immediately. That’s an order.”

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes. “If that’s what you want, sir.”   
Levi was placated, a little.   
On a whim, he pinched Eren’s nipple hard, causing him to cry out. He reached over to do the same to the other one with his other hand, rolling them both until they were red and Eren was moaning shamelessly beneath him. He bent down to lick one, rolling it with his tongue as Eren gasped. He bit down, and Eren let out a small shriek. 

Trailing one of his hands downwards, he traced the skin of Eren’s thighs, the bones of his hips, everything except his dick. Eren bucked his hips in frustration, grunting and glaring. 

Finally, to Levi’s satisfaction, he broke. “Just touch me, damnit” he hissed at Levi.  
Levi removed his hand completely and lightly slapped Eren’s face.   
“Tsk,” he shook his head. “What a brat. Look at what I’m doing for you, Eren. So ungrateful. I guess I’ll just have to teach you a lesson then.”

Eren stopped moving, and eyed him suspiciously. “Wait! But what-”

Quickly, Levi flipped him over onto his stomach. Reaching up, he untied Eren’s hands deftly. “Sir, what are you-”

Reaching down, he smacked Eren on the ass. Eren squealed. “Quiet, brat” he said sternly.Eren sighed and slumped down, allowing his arms to be moved from above his head. Levi quickly rearranged them though, behind his back, and rebound them tightly. He then lifted Eren by the hips until his ass was sticking out nicely. Being the thoughtful man he was, he placed a pillow under Eren’s face where it was smushed into the bed. Stepping back, he admired the sight of Eren, hands bound tightly behind his back, quivering with lust, with his ass open and lifted into the air. 

Putting his hand on his ass, he began to knead softly, letting his fingers spread it apart, tracing the rim of the hole lightly, making Eren whine in lust. “Levi, please” Eren begged.  
But Levi did not comply. He smacked Eren hard again. “What did I tell you about talking, boy?” he growled. Eren glared, not looking very submissive anymore. “Well if you would just fuck me, we wouldn’t have this problem-”

Levi reached forward, pulling Eren’s face off the bed by his hair. Smashing their faces together, he bit at Eren’s lips until he opened his mouth wide, gasping. Levi wasted no time fucking his mouth with his tongue, completely surrounding Eren with his dominance. After a moment, he pulled back, breathing harshly. “Looks like i will just have to punish you, then” he said darkly.  
Eren just moaned, a strangled and broken sound.

Moving back again, Levi caressed Eren’s ass lightly. “I like your ass,” he commented genially. “But you know what I would like better?” he asked. When Eren did not say anything in response, he smirked. “Good boy, you’re learning. I would like to see your ass red and raw, covered in my handprints, with the lashes of the whip. Maybe then I’d come. All over your round red ass. I wouldn’t even let you touch me or feel me. I’d flay your skin raw then come all over it like the bitch you are. Maybe i’d even leave you. I wouldn’t come back for hours, you’d have to stay like this, perky ass in the air and waiting to come. I’d put a cockring on you, and a blindfold. But not a gag. You’d have to stay silent, because I’d leave the door unlocked, so anyone could see what a slut you were if you made any noise.” 

Levi glanced over at Eren’s face and saw that he had begun trembling so hard he could barely hold his ass up. He viciously smacked Eren’s ass as hard as he could: once, twice, and three times, and Eren shrieked again. “Then do you know what I’d do? he continued, “I’d come back. You would have healed, you disobedient pup, and I’d have to punish you all over again. I’d start out with your hair brush, so that every time you used it again, you’d remember. Then the crop. The one you carry with you on your horse. I would want you to remember every object you own as mine. Everything you are is under my control.   
I would finish with my hand, I’d spank you until you were screaming for me to stop, and crying, and finally sobbing quietly. You’d have given up all control by then, letting me do whatever I want. Maybe I would finger you. You’d like that, you whore. I’d put my entire fist in your ass, push it so deep you almost came and then I wouldn’t let you.” Levi stopped again, breathless. This time, Eren was panting, letting out small sobs every few seconds. 

He ran his nails down Eren’s back viciously, and then smacked his ass again, and again. He built up a rhythm, watching in fascination as Eren’s ass bounced every time he hit it, reveling in the sound of smacking skin, of Eren’s screams of pleasure and pain and twitching cock. He watched the color of Eren’s ass slowly blossom into pink, then a deep scarlet. 

“Whore” he whispered, “You bitch. Maybe then I’d fuck your face, put that pretty mouth of yours to use, fuck you until you cried. I wouldn’t come in your mouth though, you don’t deserve it. I’d come all over your pretty face, your cheeks, your lips. Then, only then, if you begged, would I even consider letting you come. I’d let you kneel, and you’d hump yourself on my boot, like the filthy dog that you are.” 

Levi did not pause once in smacking Eren’s ass. The boy was thrusting backwards to meet every smack, whining and crying and shaking. Levi had never been more turned on in his life. Finally, he delivered a resounding blow to both sides before stopping.

He let Eren catch his breath for a moment before he placed his hand gently on Eren’s steaming ass. Eren hissed in discomfort. “Shh” Levi soothed him, rubbing the sore skin softly. “I’ll make it all feel good,” he crooned, “you’ve been such a good little bitch”.

Eren sobbed again, barely coherent, managing to let out a shaky “Please, sir, sir, i’ll do anything, please.”

Levi let out a shaky breath. Pulling the small bottle of lubricant out of his pocket, he opened it and let it drip onto Eren’s ass, making him quiver and buck. Levi slipped a finger in between his cheeks, rubbing gently before slowly going in. He may have been a sadist, and Eren a masochist, but he didn’t want to hurt Eren in this way. He wiggled one finger around for a moment, prodding and stretching, and then added a second one. At this point, Eren was grinding backwards into his fingers, hiccuping out a “please” every couple of seconds.

Levi scissored slowly for a few moments, being obnoxiously thorough. Finally, he added a third finger and let them curl in around the spot that would make Eren scream. Eren bucked and cried out, his voice cracking from overuse.

“I’m going to come,” he whispered, ragged. 

Levi grinned. “Then come, Eren” he commanded, low and rough, right as he curled his fingers again. Eren screamed and shuddered, his words a slur of babbling and Levi’s name, convulsing and clenching about Levi’s fingers, his come spurting across the bed, until he finally collapsed, breathing heavily. 

Levi removed his fingers, and wiped them gently on the cravat that was tied around Eren’s hands. He then took Eren’s hands and began undoing the knot, but Eren stopped him. 

“Levi, stop, sir!” Levi’s eyes flicked to him. 

“Are you ordering me around, brat” he teased. 

Eren blushed but still looked determined. “But you haven’t come yet!”

Levi sighed and brushed Eren’s hair away from his eyes. “Today was about you, pet. It doesn’t matter right now.”

But Eren did not look placated. “But it is important!” he argued. “I won’t be happy unless you come undone as well.” he narrowed his eyes, and whispered, “use me, corporal.”

Levi’s eyes darkened, and he snapped. Gripping Eren’s hair, he pulled him roughly onto his knees. Reaching forward he bit Eren’s ear harshly. “Remember, you asked”.

Undoing his pants, he noticed that he was trembling minutely. However, he managed to pull them down, and before he could do the same to his trousers, Eren’s mouth was on his dick, mouthing him through the fabric. Levi’s breath hitched, and he grabbed Eren’s hair to steady himself. He found it harder and harder to breathe, as Eren licked and sucked loudly at the fabric, nuzzling his face into it as if in reverence. Finally, Levi couldn’t stand it anymore. He pushed Eren off and pulled off his trousers roughly. “Get to it, pup” he growled roughly.

Eren looked up at him, eyes molten with lust, and smirked. “Yes sir,” he taunted (taunted! the nerve.) before reaching forward and engulfing Levi’s dick into his mouth, in one go. He began bobbing his head back and forth, managing to take Levi almost completely into his mouth. He ran his tongue across the slit and down across the vein underneath, Levi groaned and took Eren’s head into his hands. Gently, he pushed it down until Eren’s nose was pressed into his skin. 

Directing him, he began slowly pushing his head back and forth, and moving his hips, until he was finally (finally) fucking his face. The warm heat engulfing his dick was almost too much. Eren hummed around his dick, making Levi let out a loud moan and throw his head back. When he looked back down, Eren’s eyes locked on him, looking at him with the intensity of a predator, and Levi finally came, hissing Eren’s name and thrusting erratically.

Eren never broke eye contact with him, continued licking and sucking obscenely, and finally swallowed Levi’s come with a smirk. “You didn’t come on my face” he teased, voice low and raw from screaming.

Levi tried to glare, but it was difficult at this point. He exhaled roughly and petted Eren on the head. “Next time” he said dryly.

After catching his breath, he reached over to actually untie Eren this time, snorting amusedly as he realized Eren’s butt was trying to heal itself. Cute.   
The minute his hands were untied, Eren flopped down on the bed, streching out and yawning. 

“That’s not your bed brat” Levi protested. 

Eren rolled over. “It is now.”

Levi rolled his eyes, and used his cravat to wipe up the mess on himself, and pulled the dirty sheet off the bed from right under Eren, and threw it in the laundery basket. He allowed himself to relax finally, crawling into bed and snaking his arms around Eren’s chest. He could feel Eren’s ass pulsing with heat against his pelvis.

He stroked his arms across Eren’s chest. “How was it?” he whispered. He felt a flicker of doubt, that maybe he had been too harsh and Eren would be scared.

“Honestly?” Eren said, then paused. Levi’s heart clenched. “It was amazing” he finished. Levi sighed in relief.

“Good. Because that was just the beginning.”

“Oh really?” Eren teased. “So you haven’t trained me yet? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Oh no,” Levi smirked. “You’ll know when that happens.” He yawned. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Eren just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be posted tomorrow.  
> Happy Birthday, Eren~


End file.
